


Into The Lion's Den

by EWBANH



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Platonic Soulmates, Political Alliances, Rebellion, Romantic Soulmates, Trauma, post TFTBL pre Borderlands 3, pretty much working on what happens between these two games and how the characters react
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWBANH/pseuds/EWBANH
Summary: Pandora was nowhere near as forgiving and navigable as Rhys had hoped it to be.As a new threat rises, Rhys struggles in feeling at home with the very people he once considered family.
Relationships: Fiona & Rhys (Borderlands), Fiona & Sasha (Borderlands), Fiona & Vaughn (Borderlands), Rhys & Vaughn (Borderlands), Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guess whose back and ready for ~drammmaaaaa~ 
> 
> I always found it really unrealistic that the Children of Helios didn't have at least a /little/ bit of hostility towards the man who killed their family and friends. This fic hopefully plays into the aftermath of Rhys and the last of Hyperion, as well as the rise of a violent new threat to everything. Takes place between TFTBL and Borderlands 3 with an idea of what I think occurs. 
> 
> Title: Iscariot by Walk The Moon.

Life post the Vault had been oddly…  _ calm _ for Sasha. Well, as calm as things could get on Pandora. She had a boyfriend, a decent home, and even made a few new friends. Her sister lived just a few blocks away, residing in her own apartment while Vaughn spent the majority of his time in the ruins of Helios, trying his hardest to help his former co-workers.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was close. 

The majority of Rhys’ days were spent with Vaughn and between the Crimson Raiders, working to find harmony between the disgraced Hyperion workers and the Pandorians who were directly affected by their actions. It was chaotic, slow work, but Rhys was determined to fix his mistakes and bring some form of peace. 

Sasha tried her best to support him while also helping her fellow Pandorians. Fiona spent more and more time with the Crimson Raiders, Sasha oftentimes accompanying her. 

But things were good. And getting better. The Ex-Hyperions were slowly growing accustomed to life on Pandora, many Pandorians were starting to accept their new neighbors. 

And Sasha was extremely happy with Rhys. Very happy. 

It almost scared her. 

Rhys was notorious for being incredibly protective and loving of Sasha, especially when he was comfortable. It didn’t take him long once the two had become official for him to be practically all over her. Sasha was more subtle about it but couldn’t deny just how much she liked the man. She had become _excited_ for mundane activities such as eating breakfast if it meant Rhys was there by her side. 

She was very,  _ very, _ close to saying a certain  _ L word _ to him. 

Of course, things had to change. They always had to. Just when Sasha thinks she’s safe, when she feels most comfortable and at her happiest- things go wrong. 

It’s when she and Fiona are out in their hometown, the duo walking the streets of Hollow Point, their shoulders brushing and smiles wide that Fiona gets a call. 

“Oh,” Fiona spoke, looking at Sasha with furrowed brows, clicking her earpiece. “Hey Vaughn.” 

Sasha waits, a tinge of worry in her stomach as she comes to a stop just in front of a random store. She searches their surroundings, only for Fiona’s voice to call her attention back.

“Vauhgn- Vaughn calm down,” Fiona stammered out, her eyes wide. “I-I can’t understand you- Wh-What happened to Rhys?!” 

A strange buzzing overcame Sasha’s body as she looked up to Fiona, her eyes wide as she felt all the blood in her face drain. The air was suddenly still as Sasha’s gaze locked on Fiona, taking in every agonizing detail as fear slowly creeped up over her features, her eyes falling to meet Sasha’s.

“Wh-Where a-are you now, V-Vaughn- Where is he?” 

Sasha wanted to speak, to shout at Fiona for more details as to what was happening. Her throat was too tight, her hands beginning to tremble as she held Fiona’s forearm. 

“F-Fi? Wh-What’s going-” 

“Okay-Okay Vaughn, j-just- we’ll be there,” Fiona interrupted, her voice cracking. “Just- Just give us a f-few.” 

_ “Fiona!”  _ Sasha all but cried, shaking her head. She watched as her sister shook her head, hanging up as she blinked.

“R-Rhys got hurt.”

Sasha blinked, her breathing growing more rapid. “Wh-What? Hurt- Hurt how?” 

Fiona swallowed slowly, abruptly turning around, her hand in Sasha’s. “W-We have to get back, h-he’s with Dr. Tannis,” She breathed out, leading her sister down the street. 

Sasha couldn’t help it. She couldn’t help the burning pain in her chest, her vision blurring as she all but snapped at her sister. 

_ “What h-happened to him!?” _

Despite the obvious pain in Fiona’s face, she didn’t stop, her hand still leading her younger sister back to the entrance of Hollow Point. 

“One… One o-of the  _ Children of Helios _ ,” Fiona whispered out, obvious tears in her eyes. “Th-They hurt h-him.” 

Sasha shook her head, swallowing down the lump growing in her throat. “H-How bad- I-Is h-he-” 

Fiona only shook her head, squeezing her sister’s hand. She ignored the woman’s desperate cries as they came upon the New-U station, Fiona’s vision blurring dangerously as she quickly moved to plug in the coordinates for Sanctuary. 

“H-He’s not answering me,” Sasha whimpered, attempting to contact Rhys through her radio once more, her eyes raised and locked on Fiona’s. “H-He never- He  _ never _ doesn’t answer!” 

Fiona turned her head to meet her sister’s distraught gaze, swallowing slowly. 

“I-It’s bad.” 

It didn’t take long for the world around Sasha to dissipate for a mere second, her vision returning once more as Sanctuary practically erupted around her. The bright sun shined from above, slowly setting in the distance. 

The concrete below Sasha’s shoes felt like mush, her legs nearly too weak to carry her as she all but ran through the streets of Sanctuary. Fiona was a few steps behind, running just as fast yet still struggling to keep up with her sister. It’s not until they turn down the street that held the Crimson Raiders headquarters that Sasha all but trips to a stop, her eyes wide and landing on none other than Vaughn. 

It was suddenly much harder to not cry at the sight of the man.

Vaughn was trembling  _ violently _ , sitting down on the steps of the building with his bloodied hands in his hair. His chest was even more bloody, the front of his pants nearly soaked in maroon. 

“Vaughn!” Fiona cried, closing the distance to the man. She couldn’t hold in her frightened gasp at the sheer amount of blood coating him, her hand raising to her mouth. 

Sasha was unfazed, her teary eyes wide as she grabbed his wrists, looking between him and the door.

_ “Where is he?!” _

Vaughn struggled to talk, his shaking only growing worse as he opened his mouth, a sob spilling out of him as he shook his head. 

Sasha didn’t wait for an answer, her legs carrying her up the steps and to the door, pushing it open with her now bloodied palms. Her eyes rapidly searched the dark space, practically taking off to the right as she heard the various voices, one owned by none other than Dr.Tannis. 

_ “Rhys!” _ Sasha nearly screamed, sprinting through the space, only for a pair of hands to grasp her arms, stopping her with a cry. She looked up, meeting none other than Lilith’s gaze. “Let me go-!”

“No- Sasha, come on,” Lilith ordered, trying to push her, Sasha fighting back immediately.

“Where i-is he!?” Sasha shouted, pushing against the woman. “Li-Lilith- L-Let m-me see him-!” 

Lilith didn’t give up, practically picking up Sasha and carrying her back to the front door. Fiona was soon at the door, shouting at Lilith before holding Sasha in her arms, her eyes wide.

“H-He’s in surgery!” Lilith nearly shouted, looking as frazzled as the two. “You can see him when he’s out, just wait upstairs.” 

“No-” 

“You don’t want to see him, trust me,” Lilith interrupted, her gaze grave. “Just- Wait upstairs, we’ll call you down.” She paused, looking to the door. “Bring y-your friend up with you.” 

Sasha was prepared to protest, only for the woman to shake her head, disappearing back to the other room. She nearly ran after, Fiona shifting faster and beginning to pull her up the first few steps, Vaughn on their heels. 

The large table situated in the middle of the upstairs had multiple plans laid out, messily strewn about. Various chairs were strewn across the space, left haphazardly around the table. Vaughn was the first to sit down, his figure still shaking violently as he reached up to fix his glasses, his hands leaving a bloodied fingerprint on the glass.

“What happened, V-Vaughn?” Sasha cried out, grabbing the man’s wrists once again, her lip trembling. “T-Tell me!” 

Vaughn didn’t reply, staring down at his bloodied hands, only to sob once more. Fiona was quick to act, taking off her own jacket as she knelt down beside the man. She worked quickly to wipe off the majority of the blood on his hands, throwing her jacket to the side before reaching up to take his glasses, drying the blood there on the hem of her shirt before placing them back on his face.

“Oh g-god, fuck, Fi-” Sasha whimpered, her sister immediately holding her to her chest. “F-fuck-” 

Fiona hugged her sister close, her eyes screwed shut as she rocked her gently, the woman violently shaking in her arms. Fiona’s own gaze was blurred, a sick feeling in her chest as she tried her hardest to stay strong for her sister. 

“I-I wa-was with hi-him,” Vaughn whispered, staring straight ahead. “W-We were ju-just talking a-and then- someone–” He choked on a cry, reaching his hand up to his mouth as he continued to shake. “O-One of-of the hy-hyperion- the-they just-just  _ shot _ h-him.” 

Sasha’s shaking only grew as she shook her head into her sister’s chest, Fiona’s eyes wide as she stared down at Vaughn. 

“H-His stomach- I-I tried to stop th-the bleeding,” Vaughn whispered, his shaking making him nearly impossible to understand. “I-I did-didn’t s-see-” 

“He’ll be just f-fine,” Fiona interrupted, shaking her head as she placed a kiss in Sasha’s hair, holding her tight. “H-He’s- They’re fixing him up now. We can see hi-him in no time.” 

Vaughn didn’t react immediately, his hands landing back over his face as he suddenly became much smaller, a choked sob leaving his mouth. “Th-The blood-” 

“He’ll be fine,” Fiona repeated, forcing her voice to be stronger, Sasha silently shaking in her arms. “H-He’s strong.” 

Sasha shook with even more ferocity as she clutched the back of Fiona’s shirt, bunching up the fabric in both palms. Fiona held her with just as much strength, her gaze locked on the bloodied clothing Vaughn wore. She quickly noted his rather frantic breathing, her eyes widening as she squeezed Sasha.

“Vaughn- Vaughn lets go-go get you some clothes,” Fiona breathed out, nodding her head. “Come on, y-you need to change.”

The man began to shake his head only for Fiona to slowly set Sasha down on a chair, reaching for Vaughn’s hands. “Come on, it’s a f-few minutes walk. Shower and change, then you can come back.” She looked to Sasha, the woman swallowing slowly as she hugged herself.

“I-I’ll wait, j-just go,” She breathed out, loose tears hanging in her eyes. 

Fiona hesitated, looking between the two before reaching over, squeezing Sasha’s hand.

“Give me five minutes,” Fiona whispered out, her hand around Vaughn’s forearm. The two quickly made their way out of the room and down the steps, the front door shutting after a second.

Sasha was alone, hugging her stomach tightly as she stared at the ground. Her mind was moving a mile a minute as she screwed her eyes shut, trying to forget the sight of blood  _ caking _ Vaughn’s figure. 

_ They shot him, _ Sasha whimpered internally, her lip trembling.  _ H-He’s- He won’t die. H-He can’t die.  _

The clock’s dull ticking on the wall only served to unnerve Sasha more, the woman resting her face in her hands. She forced herself to take another deep breath, her heart racing a mile a minute. 

The mere thought of Rhys being devastatingly hurt was more than enough to nearly send Sasha into a sea of sobs. 

_ I told him! I told him it was too d-dangerous to be down there, _ Sasha mentally relayed, her face still in her hands.  _ B-But he doesn’t- He doesn't listen! _

It was a known danger for Rhys to be amongst his former coworkers, the threat of being targeted as the downfall of Hyperion and Helios too high. Yet time and time again, Rhys refused to leave the  _ Children of Helios _ to Vaughn- to sit by idly and let them figure things out on their own like he had. Many were unaware of just the role Rhys had played at the end of everything, it was too dangerous for them to know. 

And yet, somehow, Rhys was discovered. And he was hurt.

Sasha’s mind was roughly pulled out of her reverie at the sound of a knock at the doorway, jolting her face out of her hands as she met Dr.Tannis’ gaze. 

“I assure you he’s alive,” She assured, eyes wide. “You’re welcome to see him, if you’d like.” 

Sasha stumbled to a stand, holding her hands as she blinked. She followed the woman down the steps, her heart in her throat. Her legs carried her behind Dr.Tannis, the woman coming to a stop just before a closed door. 

“I administered him some medication to keep him asleep,” Dr. Tannis spoke, her voice quiet. “He’s in critical condition but he is alive.” 

Sasha disregarded the woman, pushing the door open with wide eyes, her heart in her throat. 

The unnatural pale tone of Rhys’ skin stood out amongst the gray room, the man’s body laid out in a small bed. His face was turned away, his chest falling and rising slowly as nearly half his stomach was hidden behind a sea of bandages, a deep red stain tinging the bandages with a thin tube connected to the back of his palm. He still wore the same slacks Sasha had picked out for him earlier in the day, the waist now drenched in blood. 

Sasha’s legs carried her to the bed, nearly falling onto the chair as her hands reached for Rhys’ sweaty face yet cold face, holding his face as her vision blurred once again.

_ “B-Baby?” _

The devastating silence that met Sasha was more than enough to send her over the edge.

_ “Fuck- _ Rhy-Rhys, please,” Sasha whimpered, her grip on his face tightening as she looked him over, tears spilling down her face. “Rhys–”

She choked on a cry, running her thumbs over his face, her gaze falling down to his wrapped stomach. Her palm tentatively reached out, resting over his bandages before shutting her eyes. 

_ Please wake up. _

Sasha reached a hand up to her face, wiping her eyes quickly before stifling another sob. She cleared her throat, taking in a quick breath. Her hand shifted up from his stomach, landing on the side of his neck as she counted the slow beating of his pulse. It took a second before Sasha was no longer on the verge of sobbing, shutting her eyes as she rested her forehead against Rhys’, biting her lip to hold in any cries. 

A knock at the door pulled Sasha back quickly, looking up with big eyes as Fiona stood there, her hand over her mouth. 

“He’s al-alive,” Sasha stammered out, her voice a croak “Come in.” 

Fiona all but sprinted over, standing a few inches away with her hands held out, shaking a bit. She slowly lowered her hands, taking Rhys’ flesh hand into hers, squeezing tightly. 

Their attention was quickly pulled to the doorway once more as a stifled sob broke out, Vaughn standing there. His arms were hugging himself tightly, eyes locked on Rhys and Rhys alone as his face contorted. 

“Vaughn- Vaughn come here, it’s okay,” Fiona stammered out, making her way over to the man. She wrapped an arm back around his shoulders, leading him to sit down, her hand rubbing his far shoulder. 

“I-It’s okay, he’ll be okay,” Fiona assured softly, bringing the shorter man to her chest as she hugged him tightly, small cries breaking past his lips. 

“I sh-should’ve to-told him not t-to come,” Vaughn nearly wailed, shaking his head as he hugged Fiona tight. “I-I told hi-him I needed him-his help- I shouldn’t-” 

“Shh,” Fiona breathed out, holding onto him tighter. “He’s okay, it’s okay.” 

Vaughn shook his head, sobbing once again. Sasha didn’t have the strength in her to comfort him, her hands reaching for Rhys’ palm, squeezing him tightly as she sat on the edge of the mattress.

The slow spinning fan above continued to rotate as Sasha counted the slow rising falls of Rhys’ chest. 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s later in the night that Sasha no longer feels like vomiting, like the world was at its end. She was seated on an uncomfortable plastic chair, Fiona falling asleep beside her as Vaughn laid out on the ground, Fiona’s jacket under his head as he snored softly. Rhys was still unconscious, little change to his state as his chest continued to slowly rise and fall.

_ “Tonight decides how he’s doing.” _

_ “What does that mean?”  _

_ “If he makes it through or not.”  _

Sasha wasn’t sure how she hadn’t fainted yet. 

Her sweaty palm shifted around Rhys’ near-frigid hand, brushing her thumb over his knuckles. She looked over the memorized dips and lines in his skin, her eyes tracing over them once again before locking onto the IV in the back of his hand. 

“He looks better,” Fiona whispered, calling her sister’s attention back as she rested her temple against Sasha’s shoulder. 

Sasha nodded slowly, not looking away from the man. The dim orange light beside the bed was barely bright enough to light up his laid out figure. 

“I’m never letting him out of my sight again,” Sasha breathed out, swallowing slowly as she squeezed his palm tighter. “Never.” 

Fiona was quiet for a beat. “I think he’ll be home for a long time after this,” She murmured. 

“You can sleep,” Sasha spoke after a moment, her voice barely audible. “I’ll stay with him.” 

Fiona shook her head, letting out a long breath. “I’m not leaving you,” She replied softly, shaking her head against her shoulder. “It’s okay.” 

Sasha didn’t reply immediately, shifting a bit closer with her other hand, brushing Rhys’ hair back. Her palm slipped down to rest on the side of his neck for a beat before moving to fix the blanket around his chest, tucking him in tighter. The feeling of Rhys’ slow beating chest against her palm was enough to keep her hand there for another minute, her eyes watering once again. 

“Y-You think h-he’s cold?” 

“No,” Fiona replied immediately, rubbing Sasha’s back. “I’m sure he’ll wake up and complain about it being so hot like he always does.” 

Sasha swallowed loudly, nodding her head. She slowly sat back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling, willing her tears away. 

“Vaughn isn’t going to-to leave us alone for months,” Sasha muttered, a weak laugh leaving her as she squeezed Rhys’ hand.

Fiona snorted. “You mean he’ll become even more annoying than he already is?” She joked, casting a soft glance to the sleeping man. “I didn’t think it was possible.”

An even weaker smile came over Sasha’s lips as she turned to look at the sleeping man, noting how he hugged his own blanket to his chest. His glasses were resting in Fiona’s hand, his hair messily strewn over her jacket as he curled up on the ground. 

“What’s the first thing you’re going to feed him when he’s up?” Fiona asked, a more lighthearted tone in her words as she yawned.

“Whatever he wants,” Sasha replied, looking back to Rhys. “He’s still complaining about the meat here. Maybe I’ll bake him a cake if he decides to be good.” 

“You still have to remind him to eat?” Fiona asked, her temple back on Sasha’s shoulder. 

“Mhm,” Sasha hummed, clearing her throat. 

The idea of never hearing Rhys complain about the rather nasty food Pandora had to offer was hard to stomach. Never hearing him laugh at her teases or even feel him scoot closer into her arms in the middle of the night– That Rhys was this close to never grumbling a good morning to her at the crack of dawn, never greeting her after a long day with a big hug and kiss to the forehead. 

Sasha didn’t want to live in a world that didn’t have Rhys in it. 

It was the slight squeeze of her hand that jolted Sasha up a good inch in the air, a gasp leaving her mouth as her head snapped up, looking to Rhys. She stared, ignoring Fiona’s frightened call for her before lifting herself up and sitting down on the mattress. Her other palm landed on the side of Rhys’ face, holding him. 

“R-Rhys?” She breathed, Fiona now standing behind her.

“Sasha, wh-what is it?”

Sasha shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat as she tightened her grip on his palm. “Rhys, can y-you hear me?” She started slowly, "It’s S-Sasha, baby.” 

A tense silence fell over the trio, Sasha’s breathing nearly stopped as she stared at the man’s face. It was only a second later that a quiet groan left the man’s mouth, his brows furrowing slightly.

“Rhys!” Sasha all but cried, scooting closer as she held his palm, her vision blurring. Her thumb made its way across his cheekbone, her lip beginning to tremble. “A-Are y-you with me, baby? Can y-you open your-your eyes?” She almost jumped at the sensation of Fiona’s hand on her back, her breathing growing rapid. 

Another groan left the man’s mouth, this time shifting his head a bit towards Sasha’s voice. The woman continued to call for him, her grip on both his palm and the side of his face growing tighter, her voice desperate.

The slow rising of Rhys’ eyelids had Sasha gasping loudly, her face taking up most of his vision as a sob broke past her lips.

“H-Hey, hey baby,” Sasha stammered out, her green eyes locked on his multicolored orbs, another sob lodging in her throat. “R-Rhys can you hear me?” 

The man’s frown only grew, his unfocused gaze searching before landing back on the woman in front of him.

“S-Sasha?” 

“Y-Yes! Yes i-it’s me,” Sasha cried out, biting on her lip as she brushed his cheek, a sob barreling out of her. She watched with wide eyes as Rhys’ metal arm lifted, reaching over his chest to try and hold her face, not quite having the strength or concentration to do so as Sasha intercepted, holding both of his hands in her palm.

“What h-happened?” Rhys croaked, his voice weak as he shut his eyes again, his brows still furrowed. “V-Vaughn…?” 

“Vaughn’s okay, he-he’s sleeping,” Sasha assured quickly, nodding her head. “A-Are you hu-hurting bad, baby?”

Rhys was quiet for a second cracking his eyes open after a beat. “G-Got shot?” He breathed, swallowing slowly. 

Sasha blinked, almost shocked silent before nodding her head. “You-You’re going to b-be just fine, okay?” She swallowed the lump in her throat, brushing his face with her thumb. “I’m right h-here, I-I’m not going anywhere.” 

Rhys was quiet, his blurred gaze searching the woman once again before sighing sadly. “W-Were you cry-crying?” He mumbled, pouting.

A wet laugh left Sasha’s lips as she sniffled, leaning forward to place a kiss on Rhys’ forehead, staying there for a beat. She screwed her eyes shut as Rhys let out a happy hum, his hand squeezing hers once again. 

“M’tired,” Rhys lamented, his eyelids growing heavier as Sasha pulled back. 

“G-Good, that’s good, Rhys,” Sasha assured, nodding her head quickly. “You need to sl-sleep, okay?” She paused, watching with a heavy heart as his eyes slowly shut again, a hum leaving him. “J-Just- Pr-Promise me y-you’ll w-wake up again, o-okay?” 

Rhys nodded his head slowly, seemingly losing the strength to do so after a beat, a groan leaving him. “D-Don’t cry, b-baby.” 

Sasha barely stopped herself from letting out another sob, shutting her eyes as she took in a deep breath. “R-Rest well, Rhys,” She murmured, a sniffle leaving her. “I’ll s-see you again s-soon.”

It was a final squeeze of Rhys’ palm that took the last of his energy, sending him back into his rest. Sasha was still for another second, her eyes wide and filled with tears as she looked over the man, still holding both his hands in hers as she hiccuped.

“Sasha?” 

The woman nodded her head, leaning back a bit before clearing her throat. She moved Rhys’ arms back to his sides, keeping his flesh palm in her hand. 

“H-He’s okay,” She breathed out shakily, sniffling. “He’s okay.” 

“Yeah, Sash, he’s okay,” Fiona repeated slowly, her hand between the woman’s shoulder blades. “He’ll be just fine.” 

Sasha nodded, reaching her hand up to wipe her face, her palm landing back on his chest as she let out a long breath. She cleared her throat, turning to Fiona with a smile. 

“I’m g-going to kick his ass when he wakes up.” 

Fiona shared her teary-eyed smile, going as far as to laugh with her. 

Slowly, Sasha sat back into her chair, sparing a smile as she looked over Rhys, her wet eyes filled with love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos and follow me on tumblr for more @ewbie.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

Vaughn’s still shaking figure struggled to sit still in the old plastic chair that Fiona forced him into, his hands holding a bowl of questionable soup. He was slow to eat, slow to do much of anything, as Fiona sat across from him. 

She really couldn’t expect more from him. 

The two were outside of the makeshift recovery room, Fiona practically monitoring Vaughn to ensure he was eating and at least somewhat grounded. Rhys had been checked over early in the morning, Dr.Tannis giving them a clear sign that he would most likely be on an upward trend, even with his excessive resting. She had even administered a few needles into his IV, checking over his bandaging. 

It was good news. 

“Is it still hot?” Fiona asked, brows furrowed as she anxiously bounced her leg, looking over the shorter man. 

Vaughn shook his head, yet to say anything as he took in another spoonful, his eyes locked on the floor. 

“Did Sasha tell you he was awake for a little bit last night?” Fiona started, her voice softer. “He was stable, too.” 

Vaughn swallowed slowly, shaking his head. “Really?” 

“Yeah, yeah he was, Vaughn,” Fiona assured, scooting her own chair closer to the man, daring to place her hand on his knee. “He asked about you too.” 

The man seemed to freeze at that, his eyes even wider. “H-He did?” 

Fiona nodded, forcing herself to smile as she squeezed his knee. “He wasn't awake for long but he did ask for you, dude,” She murmured, “He was worried about you, I know it.” 

Vaughn blinked, his eyes teary once again. He sniffled, taking another spoonful of soup as he looked back down at the ground. 

“None of us blame you, Vaughn,” Fiona continued, her voice just as soft as she met his gaze. “I just want you to know that.” 

Vaughn didn’t look away, swallowing slowly. 

“Not Sasha, not me, and sure as hell not Rhys,” She went on, squeezing his leg. “I know you’re scared and… and you want to blame yourself but you didn’t– it was a freak accident.” Fiona sighed heavily, shutting her eyes for a moment before meeting the man’s gaze. “Do you want a hug?” 

Vaughn was still for a beat before nodding. 

Fiona couldn’t help the smile that overcame her face as she stood up, both arms wrapping around the man, squeezing him as tight as she dared. His arms wrapped around her slowly, holding her weakly.

“I want h-him to wake up,” Vaughn mumbled, his eyes shut. “So I can punch his stupid arm for t-taking a shotgun to the side a-and pretending he was okay.” 

“Of course he did,” Fiona sighed, shaking her head. “Let me guess, he tried to tell you he was fine before he passed out?”

Vaughn nodded, his heart going a mile a minute, hugging Fiona with much more strength. 

“Next time he wakes up, I’ll make sure you can get a word in,” Fiona added, smiling a bit. “Sasha tends to steal the spotlight.” 

Vaughn snorted, nodding into the woman’s chest before pulling back, immediately reaching up to wipe his face. He continued to nod, shuffling the weight on his feet before meeting Fiona’s gaze once again, the woman offering him a small smile.

“Come on,” She spoke, grabbing his hand. “Let’s go sit with them.” 

Fiona led the way back to the small room, sparing a quick nod to Dr.Tannis and Lilith, the pair in quiet conversation. The door slowly creaked open, revealing Sasha in the same position as before. 

Sasha’s head rested over Rhys’ chest, snuggled between his metal arm and his side. Her arm reached over his chest, laying underneath the covers just a few inches above his bandaged side, holding tightly. 

Even in his rest, Rhys naturally drifted towards Sasha. 

Fiona sat down first, ushering for Vaughn to do the same. She went as far as to pull Vaughn’s hand to Rhys’ flesh palm, watching as he entangled his fingers with Rhys’ much thinner digits, holding tight. Fiona held onto the man’s forearm with a tired sigh, her eyes aching as she laid her forehead onto Vaughn’ shoulder. 

“He looks like he’s just sleeping,” The man whispered, swallowing slowly. “J-Just… paler.” 

“He’ll be really tired for a while,” Fiona replied, her eyes shutting. “Hopefully he gets his color back soon.” She snuggled against Vaughn, opening one eye to ensure the man was getting comfortable before searching Sasha and Rhys’ figures, making sure they were also okay. 

“But he’ll recover,” Vaughn spoke, his voice small.

“But he’ll recover,” Fiona repeated, her eyes shut. “He always bounces back. Even after everything.” 

Vaughn was quiet, shifting a beat before resting his own temple over Fiona’s head. “I hope he knows just h-how stupid he looks when he’s asleep,” He mumbled. 

“Sasha’s told him at least twenty-five times,” Fiona replied, snorting. “Easily.” 

“Add another three hundred to that,” Vaughn teased, a ghost of a smile bleeding into his words. “We shared an apartment. I woke up to him snoring m-more times than I can count.” 

Fiona smiled. “Yeah, him and Sasha are the same in that regard,” She murmured, holding onto Vaughn’s free hand, squeezing his warm fingers. “Did he ever say anything ‘bout you always being so warm?” 

“One or two hundred times, yeah,” Vaughn joked, “He hated it. Guy gets too hot too easily.” 

“Drives Sasha nuts,” Fiona giggled, growing more tired. “He’s always walking around in boxers or shorts. Walked in on him one too many times.” 

Vaughn laughed, the sound somehow enough to lighten the otherwise dark air in the room. 

“Yeah, that’s Rhys.” 

Fiona yawned, squeezing Vaughn’s palm. “That’s Rhys, alright.” 

The air grew warmer around Fiona as she drifted to sleep for the first time in twenty-four hours, her hands holding onto Rhys and Vaughn. 

* * *

It wasn’t unheard of for Rhys to wake up to a rather painful and agonizing weight overcoming him.

It still very much sucked.

Rhys groaned, screwing his eyes shut even tighter as he tried his hardest to gather his bearings. His right shoulder had a rather heavy weight that shifted, not exactly painful but it was definitely there. He was also very, very,  _ cold. _

_ What happened to Pandora always being hot as hell? _

“-Rhys?! C-Can you hear me?!” 

Rhys’ frown deepened, shifting a bit only to gasp in pain, a pair of weights landing on either side of his chest, practically holding him still. Another groan left his mouth as that same voice persisted, his mind finally deciding to focus on it. 

“Rhys, i-it’s okay- it’s alright stay still, baby.” 

_ Baby!? _

It took more effort than Rhys was prepared for to open his eyes, struggling at first before light bled into his vision. He blinked rapidly, groaning a bit as his eyes focused on a familiar face just above his. 

“S-Sasha?” 

“Rhys!” The woman all but cried, her hand now on his face, holding his cheek as a broken laugh bubbled out of her. “H-Hey-hey!” 

Rhys’ confusion grew tenfold, only to fall, his memories hitting him all at once. He hissed, shutting his eyes once again as he recalled just why his side hurt so damn much. 

_ Yeah. You got shot. Idiot.  _

“Baby- St-Stay with me!” Sasha frantically cried out, forcing Rhys’ eyes to open, the man swallowing at the sight of loose tears in her eyes. He tried to lift his human hand, finding it practically  _ pinned _ down, his brows furrowing as he settled on slowly raising his prosthetic hand, somehow managing to find the strength to hold her face.

“H-Hey, beautiful,” He croaked out, his throat tight. 

Another cry broke out of the woman as she reached up for his metal palm, holding it in her other hand as she looked him over quickly. 

“G-Getting sho-shot hurts a l-lot,” Rhys mumbled, wincing as he shifted a bit. “Like a-a whole f-fucking lot.” 

Sasha blinked, her face contorted into fear before spinning to the side. “G-Get Dr.Tannis!” 

Rhys followed her gaze, his eyes widening dramatically as he focused on the two sitting down, recognizing their hands on his flesh arm. 

“H-Hey guys,” Rhys groaned, deciding to squeeze the pressure in his hand, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “Vaughn, Fiona-” 

“Y-You’re okay!” Vaughn nearly sobbed, standing up beside the man, his hand still in Rhys’. “Fucking sh-shit, bro!” He cleared his throat, his other hand landing on the man’s bare shoulder. “You scared the f-fuck out of me.” 

Rhys managed a ghost of a smile on his lips, shutting his eyes as he grew tired again. “Not goin’ nowhere,'' He breathed out, forcing his eyes open. “Not w-without my money man.” 

A sob broke out of Vaughn’s chest as he raised his hand off of Rhys’ shoulder, slapping it over his mouth to stifle the sound. Rhys’ eyes widened, landing on the arm around his friend’s shoulder before meeting Fiona’s teary-eyed gaze.

“Y-You g-guys are making me f-feel bad,” He groaned, screwing his eyes shut again. “Stop cr-crying, y-you know I’ll cry too.” 

Fiona snorted, squeezing the inside of the man’s elbow as her eyes crinkled with a smirk. “Sorry for caring about you, idiot.” 

Rhys’ eyes opened back up, a smile on his lips as he felt a weight land in the middle of his chest, his eyes tracing the outline of Sasha’s head. He turned his face slowly, placing a kiss in her hair as he placed his metal arm haphazardly over her back. 

“Nothin’ a-a good ol shot of medication can’t fix,” He breathed out, swallowing slowly. “Th-This does hurt like a bitch, though.” 

Sasha giggled out a laugh, her hands on both sides of Rhys’ neck as she hid her face in his collarbone, uncomfortably curled up on the thin mattress. She pulled her head up, moving to hold Rhys’ face with a trembling smile. 

“Y-You made us all cr-cry, I hope it hurts.” 

Rhys channeled as much energy as possible into a weak smile, his eyes shutting against his will again, groaning a bit. He vaguely registered the sound of shuffling behind him, focusing on Sasha’s hands on his face before being jolted by the pricking of something in the back of his hand, his eyes open and locked on the sight, only to find someone else there.

“T-Tannis?” He croaked out, blinking.

“Doctor Tannis,” The woman corrected, frowning. “I’m not one for stupid observations but I can see you’re in pain.” She held a needle in her other palm, startling Rhys still. “It will prick but it will help you manage the wound in your side.” 

“A-Am I fucked up for life?” He asked, his voice small. “It was a big g-gun.” 

Dr.Tannis shook her head, only to stop. “Well, no more than you already are, I can assure you,” She spoke, looking to Fiona as the woman grunted. 

“Just give him whatever will make this somewhat more tolerable for him,” She stated, her hand rubbing Vaughn’s back. “He’s actually conscious and talking this time.” 

Rhys frowned, looking away from the needle as Sasha turned his face to meet hers, the woman still sitting on the bed. 

“Does it hurt a lot?” She asked, almost desperate. 

“C-Could be worse,” Rhys offered, searching her tired face. “M’fine, Sasha.” 

“I need to clean his bandages which may be better suited for when he’s asleep,” Dr.Tannis spoke up, her arms crossed. “Do you have any questions, Rhys?” 

Rhys blinked, looking between his friends before focusing back on the woman. “How bad is it, doc?” 

Dr.Tannis raised a brow. “I’m not one to believe in luck or miracles, but it seems that you have extraordinary positioning,” She began. “The bullet broke off into pieces in your skin, creating a much bloodier wound that needed to be cleaned and such, but there should be no lasting damage after six weeks of  _ consistent _ bed rest. Of course if an infection occurs that is-” 

“You’ll be okay,” Vaughn interrupted, swallowing slowly as Rhys’ gaze met his. “W-We’re going to take care of you.” 

Rhys smiled, growing much more tired as he squeezed his friend’s palm. “I-I know you will, buddy.” His eyes shut once again, clearing his throat as he took in a shaky breath. He vaguely registered Dr.Tannis and Fiona speaking, his mind only focusing on the soft brushing of Sasha’s hand in his hair, his palm nearly losing circulation with just how tightly Vaughn held it. He felt the IV in the back of his hand shift a bit, the movement accompanied by a painful pinch as he hissed. 

“Rhys?” Sasha whispered, calling for his attention and forcing his eyes open. “Baby, d-do you want to go home?”

Rhys furrowed his brows. “Wh-What?” 

“We obviously don’t have space for all of you here,” Dr.Tannis spoke up, stepping into Rhys’ line of sight. “As long as your condition does not worsen it would be best if you all relocated back to your apartment. If things change I can walk over.” 

Rhys blinked. “Yeah, th-that’s fine.” He attempted to sit up, only for a loud hiss to leave his mouth, his friends jumping up into shouts as his world dissolved into a painful buzzing. He bit down on his lip, his eyes screwed shut as he dug his metal palm into the mattress, riding out the pain as Fiona’s angry voice drifted back into his mind.

“What idiot tries to move a day after being shot!?” She all but shouted.

“This idiot,” Vaughn lamented, his voice practically a whine. “Jeez, is h-he still awake?!”

Rhys groaned, leaning into the touch on his face before opening his eyes again. “I wish I wasn’t.” 

“Once he goes back to sleep and I can clean his bandages then he’s free to go home,” Dr.Tannis spoke, mostly to Fiona. “There’s nothing else I can do for him except administer medication which you three could easily manage, I hope.” 

“We can,” Sasha spoke, not looking away from Rhys as she continued to brush his face with her thumbs. 

Rhys blinked slowly, humming a note as he locked his gaze onto Sasha’s. He used the majority of his strength to wrap his prosthetic arm around her back, letting it fall as he swallowed slowly. 

“Yeah, pr-probably going to pass out soon,” He wheezed, forcing a smile on his lips. “H-Have you eaten?” 

Sasha immediately looked to Fiona, her eyes welling with tears as her lip trembled violently. She lifted a hand up to her face, rubbing her eyes before turning back to gently hide her face in Rhys’ chest, holding his neck. 

“Watch her, Fi,” Rhys murmured, his eyes shut. “A-And Vaughn. Be a good sis.” 

Fiona let out a small laugh, shaking her head. “Yeah, I’ve got them both on my radar,” She assured, squeezing the inside of his pale arm. 

Rhys groaned once again. “P-Pretty shit aim,” He mumbled out. 

Silence fell over the room, an awkward clearing of Tannis’ throat following soon after as she left the room. Rhys opened his eyes, meeting Sasha’s fiery, tear-lined gaze. He blinked, swallowing slowly before offering a half smile.

“Shit joke, man,” Vaughn spoke, his voice weaker. 

“Sorry,” Rhys mumbled, squeezing Sasha’s back. “Bl-Blame it on the drugs, or something.” 

“Yeah, we’ll do that,” Fiona replied, sighing. “Just try to rest. We’ll have you home and in your bed in no time.”

Rhys frowned, not quite speaking as he met Sasha’s gaze, nearly pouting. “Sasha?” He mumbled.

“Got to sleep, Rhys,” Sasha spoke, her voice low. 

The man’s frown only deepened, blinking a few times in a desperate attempt to keep his eyes open. His metallic hand slowly rubbed the woman’s back, losing the energy to do that soon enough. 

Rhys felt a shaky sigh leave him as he shut his eyes, his arm falling back to his side. He felt Sasha’s lips fall between his eyes, staying there for a beat as he hummed a note. 

“See ya soon, bro,” Vaughn mumbled, squeezing his hand tightly.

Rhys wasn’t sure if his parting words were truly said as his eyes shut, the world around him dissolving into nothingness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave comment/kudos if you enjoyed :D! 
> 
> find me on tumblr @ewbie.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha’s foot anxiously tapped the concrete flooring of the hideout, her arms crossed as Lilith stood across from the table, her palms on the flat surface as she stared down at the various maps. Mordecai stood beside her, his own arms crossed. 

“You don’t know who did it?” Fiona asked, standing beside Sasha with her hands on her hips.

“Our scouts weren’t able to pinpoint one  _ person,” _ Lilith clarified, looking up from the table. “There’s at least a few dozen of them down there that want him and pretty much a lot of other people dead.” 

“He dropped that damn H out of the sky and now he’s got enemies on both sides,” Mordecai spoke, frowning. “He’s got these jackasses who apparently are his former friends and want him dead for dropping that shit. And he’s got the other thousands of Pandoran’s who hate him for being Hyperion to begin with.” 

“He’s changed,” Sasha snapped, glaring at Mordecai. “And–”

“The people on Pandora could give less of a shit about his journey of self discovery,” Mordecai shot back. “Him and his little company killed thousand-”

“Enough, Mordecai,” Lilith interrupted, shooting the man a dirty look. “We have a bigger issue on our hands.” She heaved out a sigh, looking at Sasha and Fiona. “You don’t have an ounce of doubt that his friend didn’t have a part in it? Vaughn?” 

“Not one,” Fiona assured. “He’s had a million and one chances to hurt him. They’re practically brothers.” 

“Yvette wouldn’t do anything either,” Sasha added, quieter. “She… She wouldn’t.” 

“So it’s a bunch of no names going after him,” Mordecai sighed, beginning to pace. “Where did they even get a gun? I thought they were peaceful- or at least too stupid to know how to use them.” 

“Has to be outside help,” Fiona started, her frown deepening. “We were up on that base. If they don’t have their fancy robots, they’re practically useless.” 

“The only people I see helping them would be bandits, everyone else would shoot them on the spot,” Lilith spoke. “Zer0 was down there when he got hurt. They saw at least four people run after the fact.” 

“So what are the numbers we have?” Sasha asked, growing irritated. “How many of them are rebelling- Do they have a name?” 

“We know as much as you do, Sasha,” Lilith sighed, shaking her head. “Even Vaughn’s account is barely helpful.” 

“Dude was carrying his dying best friend,” Mordecai grumbled, “He didn’t give a shit about anything. Poor guy.” 

“The whole point of talking about this is just making you aware,” Lilith continued, shaking her head as she stood up straight. “We don’t know if Rhys should leave his home for a bit. We’ve already got increased raiders walking through Sanctuary just in case these shits try something.”

“Not to mention you’ll always have at least one of us in town,” Mordecai added. “Brick’s better off down there monitoring the situation. Zer0’s going to chase down those fuckers with or without our help.” 

“They apparently like Rhys more than we thought,” Fiona murmured. She looked back to the door, frowning. “Let us know if anything changes,” She spoke, turning back to the Vault Hunters. 

“You do the same, Dr.Tannis is on standby just in case,” Lilith assured, her arms over her chest. 

“Come on, Sash,” Fiona murmured, stepping out of the room. Sasha didn’t hesitate to follow after, her footsteps heavy as they made their way down the steps, exiting out of the door. 

The sunset behind the two was barely noticed during their quick journey back to Sasha’s apartment. Their shoulders were brushing, Sasha’s eyes narrowed, her jaw set. Each step was louder than the one before, the younger woman nearly stomping as she continued her way forward.

“You’re spiraling, Sasha,” Fiona murmured, looking to her sister with furrowed brows. 

“And you aren’t?” She shot back, nearly growling. “Fi, there’s a literal rebellion happening and  _ Rhys _ is the goddamn target!” 

Fiona frowned. “And we’re going to keep him safe,” She replied, shaking her head. “All you need to worry about is making sure his recovery goes well.” 

“Yeah, let me ignore the fact their was an attempted assassination against him,” Sasha hissed, her hands curling into fists. “You heard Tannis, Fi! He was  _ lucky. _ Even an inch to the right and we’d be burying him right fucking now!” 

Fiona stopped, her hands curling around the woman’s obviously tense shoulders, shaking her head. “Breathe, Sash,” She spoke, still frowning. “Rhys is still alive. He’s going to stay alive.” 

Sasha swallowed, looking away. “You don’t know that,” She breathed out, her nails digging into the inside of her palm. “He’s practically wanted!” 

“And so were we,” Fiona replied, eyes wide. “And we  _ survived _ . Alive and well.” 

“This is different and you know it,” Sasha hissed, her eyes burning. 

Fiona sighed, letting Sasha pull away, the woman practically stomping as she reached up to rub her eyes. Fiona followed after, her hand wrapping around her sister’s wrist as they continued the journey back to the apartment.

“Don’t tell him anything yet,” Fiona murmured, looking over her teary-eyed sister. “He doesn’t need to know. He’ll only freak out over us and Vaughn.” 

“Vaughn’s probably a target now too,” Sasha mumbled, not looking away from the road ahead. 

“Maybe,” Fiona breathed out. “We don’t know, regardless you have to keep him resting until he’s fully recovered.” 

Sasha straightened her jaw. “Do we tell Vaughn?” 

“Better than leaving him to ask questions in front of Rhys,” Fiona spoke, shaking her head a bit. “He was there when it all happened anyway. He’s going to ask us about it as soon as we get back.” 

Silence fell back over the two, the floating conversation of the members of Sanctuary walking about with little regard to the two. The apartment slowly grew into focus, it’s rusted black outside the closest thing to home Sasha could call home as she made her way to the door, unlocking it. 

Fiona followed Sasha inside, locking the various locks they had  _ already _ had before turning to the staircase ahead.

Sasha didn’t hesitate to make her way up, not even knocking as she entered the bedroom. Her eyes locked onto Vaughn's, the man resting his chin on his arms at the edge of the bed, turning with a small smile, giving the woman a thumbs up.

“He’s still out,” He murmured, following her with his eyes as she sat beside Rhys, her eyes searching him quickly. “Hasn’t made a peep.” 

Rhys was lying down, his bare chest hidden beneath their blanket. Below the soft cotton, Rhys wore a pair of sweatpants, his feet covered in one of his familiar funky socks as he rested his head on a thick pillow. His IV stand was beside the bed, still operating normally as Sasha’s eyes critically searched it. She reached for the cover, pulling it back to check his bandages. 

The cloth was clear of any blood or fluid, now wrapped around his entire stomach and tied tightly, preventing any movement or dislodging. Sasha’s hand rested over the bandaging, sighing heavily.

“He snored a bit,” Vaughn offered, sitting up straight, his arms over his shoulders as he stretched. “Other than that he’s been just fine.” 

“That’s good,” Fiona murmured, sitting on the dining table chair just beside the man, patting his back. “You’ve just been sitting here?” 

Vaughn nodded, yawning a bit. “With my buddy.” 

A small smile spread over Fiona’s face as she sighed, watching with soft eyes as Sasha gently played with Rhys’ hair. Her hands moved from his scalp all the way to his neck, her gaze locked on the sleeping man. 

“So…” Vaughn started slowly, swallowing a bit. “What’d they want?” 

Fiona took in a deep breath, sitting up as she rubbed her face with both palms. 

“It was an assassination attempt,” Sasha stated simply, her voice low. “Botched, but the endgame is to have him killed.” 

_ “Sasha-” _

“There’s no point in beating around the bush, Fiona,” Sasha snapped, glaring at Fiona before focusing on Vaughn’s horrified face. “There’s a rebellion with some of those ex-Hyperions, they want Rhys dead for dropping Helios.” 

Vaughn’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open. “Wh-What?” 

Fiona took the man’s hand into her own, squeezing his sweaty fingers. “What Sasha’s  _ trying _ to say is that Rhys is targeted for being the  _ ‘downfall of H yperion’ _ _,”_ She started, glaring at her sister. “They’re creating some sort of rebellion just to get Hyperion back to its prime.” She paused, making sure Vaughn was looking at her before continuing. “Rhys is safe here and the Crimson Raiders are already on it. They’ll squash anything they try.” 

Vaughn stared for a beat before pulling his hand out of Fiona’s hand, shoving his face into his palms with a long groan. 

“This is all my fault.” 

“Vaughn,” Fiona sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “You’d never put Rhys in danger.” 

“I should’ve known,” Vaughn whined, shaking his head as he shifted his hands up to his hair. “I didn’t even thi-think–” He stopped, groaning even louder. “I-I’m going to get my best friend killed!” 

“No-No you’re not,” Fiona interrupted, shaking her head as she squeezed his far shoulder. “Just- We’ll all figure this out. Rhys is fine now and he’ll stay fine.” 

She looked to Sasha for help, finding the woman frowning, her gaze locked on Rhys with little regard to the conversation at hand. Fiona sighed, looking back to Vaughn. 

“It’ll be okay, freaking out isn’t going to help anything,” She stated simply, “A plan is what we need and right now keeping Rhys unaware of everything and safe here is our plan.” 

“You should probably hang back too, Vaughn,” Fiona added, brows furrowing. “Lilith doesn’t think these rebels know who you are, or at least not yet. It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Vaughn was quiet, trying to hide the not-so subtle rubbing of his eyes as he nodded. “Y-Yeah, probably.” He swallowed slowly before shaking his head. “But a lot of those people see me as a leader. I-I don’t know if they’ll listen to anyone else,” He started, looking to Fiona. “They might get rowdy if they don’t have me around.” 

“We’ll see what the Crimson Raiders recommend,” Fiona replied, nodding her head slowly. “I’m sure they’re used to dealing with….  _ Politics.”  _

Sasha snorted, calling for their attention, only to shrug. She turned back to Rhys, her hand once again playing with his hair as she deflated.

“He’s not leaving this apartment,” She whispered, eyes narrowed. “Not until every last one of those bastards is dead.” 

“We know, Sasha,” Fiona spoke, brows furrowing. “It’s okay.” 

Sasha didn’t reply, her eyes locked on the man’s relaxed face. Her hand finally fell to the side of his face, holding his cheek gently.

A heavy silence fell over the trio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! Things are starting to pick up! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed <3 <3 <3! See you guys soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! i will be updating this pretty frequently (fingers crossed)! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed and follow me on tumblr for more @ ewbie.tumblr. com


End file.
